The love story of a pharaoh
by crystal moon princess
Summary: It my first one-shot/song fic basically its when yugi have a strange dream about meeting a pharaoh or was it a memory? Read to find out


Crystal: This is just a one shot/ song fic about yugi and yami (atem) ^_^

Yugi: awwwww this one is so sweet and is your first one shot*proud*

Yami: well I have to agree I think this one is sweet *trying hard to smile*

Crystal: awww thank you guys^_^ *hug them both* but readers be warned I have bad grammar and spelling so this story has a lot and I do mean a lot of written mistakes so don't say I dint warn you and this is boy/boy so please no flames^_^

Yugi: descriptions the words in red are the songs lyrics.

Crystal: the song is call love story by taylor swift^_^ Hope you enjoy the story^_^

Crystal: Disclaimer: I don't own yuhioh! And I don't own the song!^_^

The love story of a pharaoh

It was a typical day for yugi moto when he found himself walking out of school with his friends not far behind him but he stop when he saw a handsome boy that look a lot like him standing next to a tree and yugi dint know why but he had closed his eyes an had a strange memory about him at that boy right there.

**MEMORY**

We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<p>

It was a dark and summer night when the royal family of Rome decided to throw a ball where they invited every country including Egypt the country that they despised so much. Prince yugi of Rome was in the balcony standing there with his friends talking until he look inside the palace and saw the light, the party and a stranger making his way through the crowd and said hello, little did yugi know.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said <p>

Yugi was now in the staircase with the stranger kissing him sweetly. Until Yugis father the king of Rome took yugi harshly pulling him away from father was furious and said: you atem stay away from my son! And right there yugi knew that they stranger was the pharaoh atem but he dint cared. Yugi started crying and begging atem not to go.

Yugis father was getting more angrier the minute seeing his son begging his enemy not go. Yugi saw his father and knew he was about to call the guards so he hug atem and whisper in his ear:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<p>

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<p>

Prince yugi was now sneaking of to the garden to see atem and they keep quiet cause they know they would be dead if the guards or yugi father knew. Yugi was telling atem his plan to leave Rome and go with him to Egypt and he also told atem it wasn't fair that they couldn't be together because:

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said<p>

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<p>

It was now four week since they last talk about running away together and four week with hearing his parents talking about how he should feel and four weeks without seen the man he fell in love with the pharaoh of Egypt Atem.

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh oh

Pharaoh Atem was now making his way into the king of Rome private study and stared entering the room were the king was too busy with his papers work to look up to see how it was.

"King Alexander I would like to have a word with you" said atem in a calm voice. Alexander look up to see The pharaoh of Egypt standing there with a large box in his hands.

"Why are you here? What is it that you want?" ask Alexander in a annoyed voice. Atem only walk closer and put the large box in Alexander desk.

"I would love to marry your son" Said Atem in a deep sincere voice. Alexander blink at the pharaoh stupid request but the pharaoh open the box to see what was inside it. Alexander gasp quietly when he saw the box containing gold coins, pears and rare diamonds.

"If you let me marry your son I would give you the box and sign a peace warranty with Rome" said atem in a hopeful voice. Alexander was shook at what atem was saying but he still dint want his son marrying the pharaoh and so he ask.

"Why you want to so badly to marry my son?" ask Alexander in a confuse state. Atem just smiled and said in a loving voice 3 words that closed the deal.

"Because I love him" Said atem in a truthful voice. Alexander nodded and smile.

Prince yugi was in the balcony of his room enjoying the view of his Kingdome and was thinking something very similar to this:

I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<p>

Prince Yugi was brought back to the real word when he saw atem running towards him outside the palace. Yugi Dint believe it but he still hurry and when to the staircase while singing:

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think

Yugi was now outside the palace hugging atem tightly. Atem look at yugi and kiss him deeply, when Atem and yugi broke apart from the kiss to get air and yugi smile warmly at atem, Atem got down in one knew and said something very similar to this:

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes

**END OF MEMORY**

Yugi moto was brought back to the real world by Joey telling him to snap out of it. Yugi blush when he notice the handsome boy walking towards him.

"Hi I couldn't help by noticing such a cute boy like yourself" Said the stranger giving yugi a wink. Yugi blush redder and said softly:

"well my name is yugi and may I have yours?" ask yugi while all his friend were smilling warmly and giving yugi and the stranger space to talk.

"well yugi my name is atem, would you mind if I walk you home?" said atem with a smile. Yugi just nodded and when walking with atem toward his house.

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<p>

THE END

Crystal: well I hope you guys like it and review^_^ 

Yami: well I love it and I am sure some people will too *smile*

Yugi: *giggle and kiss yami on the lips* You read my mind, my love.

Crystal: awwww how cute^_^ Until next time my dear reader^_^


End file.
